


Dawn

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: "Those we hold closest to our hearts never truly leave us.They live on in the kindness they have shared and the love they have brought into our lives."~ Author unknown





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Something I created without any context.  
> Because I really love these two characters. And I really hate the fact that Schiller died this young. And I always wonder how Goethe managed to live that long without his friend.

I lie in my bed. In the darkness. Alone. And suddenly, I can feel him next to me. I can feel the soft red locks brushing my skin. I can feel hot breath on my neck. His lips on mine. How long has it been since I have felt this? I still remember the wonderful, pure scent. I can hear the soft whisper next to my ear. The same sweet little words he always used to say. And I know, he cannot be here. He should not be here. I cannot believe it.

My whispering voice pierces the nightly silence like rumbling thunder. It almost makes my eardrums burst. “In the darkness I can feel you. – Is it really you? – You embrace me with soft wings. You hold me. You are there.”

And he replies softly: “Yes, I am there. I embrace you. I hold you. Till dawn breaks. Then I will have to leave you.”

What is it I feel? A dark foreboding of evil? Is it fear? Despair? I cannot tell. I only know I want him near.

He kisses me softly, brushes my tears away. “Weep not. None knows what dawn might bring. Is it really deeper darkness? It also might be a new day with even brighter light. You just have to wait and will see soon enough.”

He embraces me. He holds me. He tries to give me comfort through the night.

The stars are veiled. All lights have faded. The darkness has taken hold of us. Slowly, it claims every part of our bodies.

I know I have to fight it, have to protect him, me – us; and yet…

He embraces me. He holds me.

 

 

 

When dawn breaks, he is gone.

Tears burning in my eyes.

Gone for years.

Tears running down my cheeks.

He has died years ago.

But I will always miss him. I will never forget him. When your soul was bonded so strongly, it is hard to let go. It is impossible to forget.

It is impossible to stop loving him.

Every word I write is for him. Every play. Every poem.

Every page I fill in thoughts of him. Every breath I take. Every day I live.

 

I live for you. Just for you, my love. Only for you.

I wanted this to last for an eternity. It lasted merely eleven years. A long time, one could think. But it was short. It was far too short.

Now I am alone. For more than ten years I have been alone. Without you. Trying to live without the most vital part of my life.

But I will never stop loving you. You were part of my soul, as I was part of yours. We were one, you and me.

And maybe, one day, we will be one, once again.

 

Until this day, I will remember him.

My love.

Friedrich Schiller.


End file.
